Viridian Entente
The Viridian Entente (commonly referred to as VE, Viridia, and the Entente) was reformed on September 17, 2007 by the merging of the Directorate and the Royal Dominion. It is the direct successor of the Early Viridian Entente which was originally founded on July 12, 2006, and disbanded on May 25, 2007. Considered one of the major alliances of the Cyberverse, Viridia has been sanctioned several times in the past, and is one of the driving forces of the planet's political scene. Charter :Main Article: Charter of the Viridian Entente The Charter of the Viridian Entente is the high law of the alliance. It outlines the conduct that should be observed my the membership, the structure of the government, and the process of becoming a member of the alliance. History :Main Article: History of the Viridian Entente The Viridian Entente has existed in CyberNations for over three years now. Through this time, the Entente has been a major player in many events that have taken place on Planet Bob. Government and Politics The Government of the Viridian Entente is outlined in the Charter of the Viridian Entente. It is divided into five distinct offices, which are further divided between the upper and lower governments, culminating at the Lord, Duke, and the Parliament; the supreme authority on Entente governance. Interaction and relationships with other alliances is maintained by the Parliment of the Viridian Entente in general, and the Secretary of State in particular. Governmental Structure The Government of the Viridan Entente is divided in many ways. Firstly, there is the Executive and Legislative Branches, which, combined, make the Judicial Branch when necessary. The highest members of these branches are collectively known as the Parliament of the Viridian Entente. The Executive Branch is known as the Office of the Lord, while the Legislative Branch is known as the Office of Parliament, usually known just as Parliament (or parliament), to distinguish it from the collective high government of both branches combined, which is knows the the Parliament, in general. These two offices combined, along with each member's deputies, is known as the Upper Government. Office of the Lord The Office of the Lord is the Executive authority of the Viridian Entente. It is led by the Head of State and the Head of Government of the Entente, the Lord of the Entente. Directly beneath the Lord is the Duke of the Entente, who is his direct deputy and apparent heir. The office also consists of the Ministers of Awesome and the Dominus Emeritus, retired Parliament members and Lords who are tasked with the advisement of the Lord and Parliament Lord and Duke of the Entente The Lord of the Entente is charged with setting the overall goals and visions of the Entente, overseeing Parliament, affirming or vetoing legislation, protecting the Entente from outside forces, maintaining the organization of the alliance, and acting as its chief representative and diplomat. The Lord also appoints Secretaries, and the Ministers of Awesome. The Duke of the Entente is the Lord's deputy and apparent heir. It is his duty to assist and act on behalf of the Lord. The Duke is only denied two powers: the power to affirm or veto legislation, and the power to appoint Secretaries and Ministers of Awesome. *Lord of the Entente: Solaris *Duke of the Entente: Impero Ministers of Awesome and Dominus Emeritus Ministers of Awesome are retired members of Parliament, specially appointed by the current or a former Lord to hold this title. They retain their previous status and access within the Entente, and function as an advisory council to the Parliament. Though, in the eyes of the Charter, these individuals hold no power, they are, generally, allowed to represent the Entente and her Government to other alliances. In times of emergency, Ministers of Awesome will assume de-facto control over certain aspects of the alliance in the absence of the Secretary or Deputy in question. Ministers of Awesome are also bound to represent the Membership of the Entente to the Parliament, to ensure that the Parliament is following the laws laid out in the Charter, and protect the integrity of the alliance and the Parliament, by unwritten law. Generally, the appointment of Minister of Awesome is held for life, even if an individual leaves of the Entente and comes back at a later time. Dominus Emeritus is a special title given to those Lords who have stepped down rule over the Entente. The title of Dominus Emeritus grants automatic Minister of Awesome status within the alliance, so long the Dominus Emeritus is a member. Dominus Emeritus literally means "retired Lord", and, though is a strictly ceremonial title, comes with a certain amount of weight in the governance of the alliance, and amongst the general membership. The title comes with a special medal to recognize the exhaustive amount of selflessness, dedication, and service retiring Lords have given to the Entente. List of Dominus Emeritus * Ardus * Argin * Cornelius * Egore * Peeko * Rayvon Legislative The Legislative branch of the Viridian government is ruled by the fourth section of the Charter of the Viridian Entente. Four articles outline the legislative government of the Entente, which is comprised of three Secretaries appointed every month by the Lord himself. The Secreaties is to ratify or reject amendments to the charter and create laws and policies. Each Secretary has one vote oin any given matter. All legislation requires a majority of votes to pass. Each Secretary is granted a respective department included total dominion over the affairs delegated to that particular department only submitting to the will of the Executive branch. These departments is as such, the Department of Defense; responsible for coordination of war efforst, education the Viridian membership in the practise of warfare and maintaining the security of the Entente, The Department of State; responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with foreign alliances through establishment of foreign embassies, maintaining established embassies, welcoming foreign ambassadors into the Entente and maintaining good relations with these ambassadors, the Department of the Interior; responsible for investigating violations of the Charter, admitting, recruiting and ensuring the welfare of new members, responsible for maintaining the Bank of Viridia, the Technology Coordination, the Academy and Homeland Security, and punishment of members breaking the passed legislation of the Entente. *Secretary of State: Typoninja *Secretary of Defense: Ryuusei *Secretary of the Interior: goldielax25 Politics The Viridian Entente has few published legislations. ZI Peace Pact The ZI Peace Pact, ZIPP, is a global piece of legislation sponsored by the Viridian Entente. Signatories pledge to follow a strict set of ethics when dealing with enemies of their alliances including, and most importantly, refusing to "attack a ruler across different nations" unless that individual commits a crime on each new nation. This initiative helps prevent alliances from being able to force players from the game. Impero Doctrine The Impero Doctrine is policy that seeks to prevent anti-rogue attacks. It states that (1) any Viridian nation who declares an unauthorised war on a foreign alliance, (2) any Viridian nation who declares an unauthorised war and fails to cooperate with leadership in the allotted time, (3) any nation released by a foreign alliance to the Entente for attacks due to an unauthorised declaration of war and refusal to pay reparations, (4) any foreign rogue that attacks any Viridian nation, and (5) any unaligned nation who declares war on a Viridian nation will be reduced to zero infrastructure. However any alliance may go through diplomatic channels for an exception to this doctrine, and they will be evaluated on a case by case basis with reparations being no less than 3 times the damage caused. Any nuclear strikes void all hopes of diplomacy or leniency. Cost of Mercy Act The Cost of Mercy Act recognises the great material and diplomatic costs of using influence to remove nations in an effort to recruit experienced individuals, noting the high level of turnover in regards to individuals freed from condemnation due to the efforts of Viridian diplomats and leaders, asserting that the Viridian Entente is not a halfway house for troubled individuals in the world, thus it states that incoming members forfeit their right of leave for a period of no less than two months if they are admitted under one or more of the following conditions: (1) The nation joins the Viridian Entente specifically under an agreement between the Entente and another party, (2) The nation requires Viridian assistance in resolving a prior entanglement that would prevent membership without the intervention of Viridian diplomats, (3) the nation's entry requires any amount of financial or material payment to any outside party, (4) The nation holds POW status with any group immediately prior to joining the Entente. Should a member who has entered under one of the conditions in choose to leave, he or she must pay the Entente a sum of no less than $45,000,000 or 250 tech, sent to nations selected at the Entente's discretion. The government of the Entente reserves the right to demand greater restitution should circumstances require it. Any member who enters under one or more of the conditions and leaves without prior notification and fulfillment of the terms will be declared an Enemy of the Entente and be subject to attack until reaching a state of Zero Infrastructure. Tech Raid Decree The Tech Raid is a decree that states that tech-raiding, or the act of making war on unaligned nations for the singular purpose of attaining tech, shall be illegal. No member nation of the Entente may make war on foreign bodies without prior approval of a Battalion Commander and no Battalion Commander may unilaterally sanction a war on an unaligned nation without proper casus belli, such as the immediate defense of our member nations, the prosecution of Enemies of the Entente, or the continued conflict between the Viridian Entente and any nation flying the /b/ or GOONS alliance affiliations. Unaligned nations may however be targeted and attacked given the sanctioning of the Secretary of Defense or the Lord of the Entente for the purpose of military training given that proper reparations for our actions are offered. International Relations :Main Article: Treaties of the Viridian Entente Blocs Treaties Treaties Wars The Viridian Entente has participated in nine wars total. Eight out of these were complete victories and one was a defeat, and the first three of the eight wars were from before the Viridian Entente's reformation. List of Wars category:Viridian Entente